1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to worms and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved design for preserving live worms in hot or cold weather.
The invention further relates to an improved design which provides a moistening means for the worm habitat. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing a guard means for the worms by keeping flies, insects, and the like out of their habitat, while simultaneously allowing air to freely enter through it.
The invention would be particularly appreciated by those who understand the importance of having fresh live worms, especially travelers who fish sporadically or those who go on extended fishing trips.
The method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art worm containers and the like, as well as their apparatuses and the method of their construction in general, are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. Inventor ______________________________________ 223,162 O. C. Nuubson 692,l09 N. F. Boniface 832,556 S. E. Oviatt 1,150,776 P. Lamb 2,697,296 R. N. Steele 3,l43,263 A. J. Farmer 3,524,571 H. C. Young et al 4,323,181 J. Spasoff 4,353,182 R. J. Junkas et al 4,527,350 D. R. Tockey Jr. ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 223,162 to Nuubson; 692,109 to Boniface; and 832,556 to Oviatt disclose cooling devices for preserving perishables. All of these devices have cooling means in their center.
The remainder of the above patents are relevant to the field of the present invention and illustrate various bait containers or the like.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of worm preserving devices, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, discloses the specific details of the combination of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims as presented herein.